


liar

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: looking through notes found this
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready
Kudos: 13





	liar

"Fine! Fine, I lied, you caught me in a lie! What do you want from me?" MacCready stared hard at the 14 year old who'd walked himself into Little Lamplight. "Why'd you lie?"

The teen looked at MacCready, and shrugged. "See what I could get away with. You, sir, are the first person to see through my shit." MacCready offered a smile that was more of a sneer, gun still trained on the teen.

"What's your name?" "John." "Well, John, welcome to our little home. Do not do anything that would piss people off normally." MacCready pointed to his eyes and then back at John. John smiled at that.

-

John's hair was hard to miss, a ginger mess that glowed in the cave. It was ridiculous. But it made finding him easier. "Still lying?" "Still mayor?" MacCready smiled at John, and pulled himself into the seat next to him.

"You know, it's funny, you're trying to be descreet everything, but your mole rats nest of a hair makes you stand out." John sighed and tugged at a strand. "Yeah, well, I'ven't got time for it. Well I do but I'm no barber." "I could cut it." John turned to look at MacCready, bursting out laughing when MacCready looked serious.

"No way." "Yes way. I cut everything, from girl hair to dog." Jonh laughs. "Yeah, sure." "Alright, the cost is a friendship." John looked surprise. "I'm... not a very good friend..." MacCready shrugged.

"So what? You're not under a court of law, whatever that is, or something that requires the truth. I just like your personality enough to want to be friends. But maybe thats a lie too." MacCready shrugs again but his hand is still out there.

John shakes it.

-

John left Big Town a year before MacCready got there. It hurt to be told John left, and no one knew where.

Lucy got pregnant, and had Duncan.

Lucy died.

Duncan got sick.

Duncan was left to Red as MacCready left for the Commonwealth in search of medicine and/or caps.

MacCready joined the Gunners

MacCready left the Gunners.

MacCready found the Sole Survivor and joined their little pack.

MacCready met Deacon.

"Names Deacon, nice to meet you." MacCready folded his arms, but smiled nonetheless, despite how strained it look.

"Woah, sorry man, not what you were expecting, gotcha. Would you like to tell me your name?" "None of your da- darn business. I'm only here for Sole Survivor." Deacon shrugged his arms.

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess." Then, Sole Survivor comes back and tugs MacCready along with them. "C'mon, gotta go get something for the Railroad." Deacon waves goodbye, and MacCready disappears from sight.

Something about Deacon, it didn't sit well with MacCready.

-

The second time they met, Deacon has learned his name without even asking for it. "MacCready, huh?" MacCready stiffens, and looks to the spy, eyebrows furrowing. "How'd..." MacCready shook his head.

"Oh, I asked around Goodneighbor, you want information or a job, its usually there." "That's a lie." Deacon raises an eyebrow at that. MacCready doesn't even know why he said it. But he knows it's a lie. It has to be. "Okay, so if it's a lie, what did I do?" And MacCready shrugs. "I just know it's a lie. Had experiences with lies." Lots of them, especially from... John.

MacCready doesn't say anything, but Deacon looks him over. "Yeah, I followed you and Sole Survivior. Had to make sure it was done well." "Hm."

-

It was a common occurance, Deacon telling lies, MacCready deflecting them and getting Deacon to say the truth. MacCready was told he's the only person that's gotten Deacon to be truthful.

And then Deacon went and called him Mayor MacCready.

MacCready had froze, because he told no one. Maybe Sole Survivor but he knew no one had been their. No one could've been. And then the lies and sunglassses clicked together and MacCready turned to Deacon. "John?"

Deacon sighed, nodding his head. He was glad they were sat in an abandoned Super mart. But the thoughts left him as he fell back, the blistering pain in his face from the punch. "Okay, I deserved that- mmph"

MacCready grabbed his jaw, kissing him roughly, sitting on Deacon's chest, and Deacon let him despite how the fingers dug into his bruising face, and the weight making it hard to breathe.

"You asshole..." MacCready mumbled against his lips, and Deacon doesn't correct him. "How long have you known it was me?" He asks, sitting up, and sliding off his chest, eyes filled with hurt and happiness.

"Since I learned your name. There's only one MacCready I knew, and only one who could percieve my lies. And he just kissed me." MacCready flushed. "Was it bad?" But Deacon only smiles, and MacCready can tell Deacon liked it.

"Deacon... how much do you know?" Deacon swallowed. "About what?" "About what happened after you left." And Deacon turns away. "Lucy died and you've got a kid. Sole Survivor helped you get Prevent for Duncan."

They spent the rest of the night talking to each other.


End file.
